There for You
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Tiger wants to be there for his partner at a time when his world is turning upside down


T&B - This takes place during episode 19 when they are trying to get Bunny to remember the day his parents died for clues and he passes out from the stress. I thought it could've gone differently so here's my take on it.

Disclaimer - Tiger & Bunny does not belong to me, this is for entertainment purposes only as I make no money from it.

Barnaby woke up from his nightmare, sitting up, sweating and panting. Kotetsu had been sitting in a chair beside the bed in the little nurse's area of the mall, waiting for his partner to wake up and trying to decide how long he should let him sleep. When Barnaby sat up, obviously distressed from his dreams, Kotetsu was immediately at his side.

Kotetsu leaned over him, putting his hand on Barnaby's shoulder, "Are you ok, Bunny?"

Barnaby looked up at him, eyes wide, the changing faces in his memory still fresh in his mind. When he focused on Kotetsu's face, tears started welling in his large green eyes and he clutched the front of Kotetsu's shirt like a lifeline, pressing his face into the material. So Kotestu sat on the edge of the bed, putting his arms around Barnaby's back. One hand was rubbing up and down in a comforting gesture while the other petted the blond curls. After a few moments, Barnaby's sobs quieted down and Kotetsu could feel him relax against his chest as Barnaby let his arms fall before loosely putting them around his partner's waist.

Barnaby wondered how long it had been since someone had held him. He couldn't remember, but it felt nice. He could hear his partner's heartbeat, feel his biceps contract with the movement of his arm as well as his hands on his back and hair. He was warm, comfortable, and felt safe. He felt himself drifting off when he heard Kotetsu's low voice in his ear.

"We should get you home so you can rest. You obviously haven't been getting any sleep due to those dreams, huh?" Barnaby nodded but didn't move for a moment. Kotetsu was petting his hair and he didn't want to move. He finally pulled back and Kotetsu made sure he wasn't going to faint again when he stood up before pointing to his glasses and getting his jacket and boots for him. Kotetsu drove him home, Barnaby riding quietly. Once they got inside his apartment Barnaby turned and looked sideways at his partner.

"Kotetsu-san, will you…stay with me?" His glasses had a glare over them so Kotetsu couldn't tell quite what his expression was, but he nodded, "Sure."

Kotetsu followed Barnaby to his bedroom where he placed his glasses on the bedside table, took off his boots, jacket and pants, getting into bed in his black t-shirt and boxer briefs. Kotetsu sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you want me to just sit here?" He wasn't sure exactly what Bunny had meant by 'stay with him.'

After hesitating for a moment, Barnaby tugged on Kotetsu's sleeve, "Hold me...again." The older man complied after disrobing himself appropriately, not wanting to wrinkle his clothing, leaving him in his undershirt and boxer briefs. He pulled back the covers to climb in bed, feeling somewhat self conscious with Bunny watching him. Kotetsu opened his arms once he'd settled on his side, inviting Barnaby to snuggle. The younger man gingerly pressed against him, slowly relaxing and loping one arm over Kotetsu's waist. Soon his breathing was deep and even. Kotetsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shifted his hold on his partner, settling more comfortably, then running his hand over the silken curls, brushing them off his face.

Without his glasses, Barnaby looked more open and younger, perhaps even more vulnerable. He normally acted so mature and haughty that it was easy to forget how much younger than Kotetsu he was. Even if he normally had everything so together, there were some things you just didn't get over by becoming an adult; like your parents being killed.

Even though he didn't mean to, Kotetsu fell asleep as well and when he finally awoke, the shadows were long, indicating they had slept a good part of the afternoon. Kotetsu had rolled onto his back and Barnaby had curled up against his side, almost like a kitten. Or a bunny. Didn't they say bunnies would die if they were too lonely? Maybe that was part of his problem. Barnaby was accustomed to doing everything himself. He had grown up pretty much alone but he actually wanted to have someone be there for him. Kotetsu pulled him in a little closer, absentmindedly placing a kiss on the top of his head and vowing to be there for him somehow.

Barnaby had mostly woken up but he wanted to stay in his warm cocoon. When he felt Kotetsu draw him closer, he was pleased. When he felt the kiss, he didn't know what to think, though he felt his cheeks heat up. After a moment he sat up, stretching and pretending he hadn't felt that kiss.

"Hey, Bunny, did you have a good nap?" Kotetsu asked, smiling at him, sitting up as well. Barnaby turned to him to answer but didn't get the chance. "Are you feverish? You're cheeks are red!" Kotetsu grabbed the sides of his face, then leaned forward, placing his forehead to the younger man's to measure his temperature, closing his eyes in the process. This action just caused the blonde to blush harder. He pulled away suddenly causing his partner to open his eyes to see what the problem was. "Aha, you're blushing! You were lying in my arms all afternoon and now you're embarrassed?" Barnaby tried to go for his clothes, but Kotetsu grabbed him around his middle before he could get too far, pulling him backward onto the bed, causing him to cry out in surprise. Kotetsu ended up pinning him to the bed and was leaning over him when they both suddenly realized how close they were. For a moment Barnaby thought the older man was going to kiss him and was surprised to realize he wouldn't have minded.

Kotetsu almost let the mood carry him away. They were in a good position and he kept looking into Bunny's deep green eyes, except that he knew Bunny was emotionally vulnerable right now and confusing him by kissing him in the spur of the moment was probably not a good idea. Kotetsu grinned instead, barely giving Barnaby warning before Kotetsu started tickling him. He cried out for the older man to quit but he couldn't stop his laughter and Kotetsu didn't cease his fingers' movements over his partner's ribs. Every time Barnaby moved his arms to cover and intercept the offending fingers, Kotetsu would find a new spot and begin the torture again. Finally he quit, letting the blond breathe who was now mock glaring at him.

"That wasn't nice or fair," trying to look stern but couldn't quite get the grin off his face.

"Ah, but it got you to smile," and he poked Barnaby's cheek to prove his point who pulled his cheek away but smiled fully again. For the moment he was happy. He was well rested, had his partner with him, and for once wasn't questioning his sanity. Things would surely work out.


End file.
